Coffee Boy meets the Cybermen
by Stossle
Summary: This is my account of what happens to Ianto Jones at Torchwood I during the battle of Canary Wharf and how Lisa Hallett get’s converted into a Cyberwoman. We might know the ending but the ride has to be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Coffee Boy meets the Cybermen**

**Summary: **This is my account of what happens to Ianto Jones at Torchwood I during the battle of Canary Wharf and how Lisa Hallett get's converted into a Cyberwoman. We might know the ending but the ride has to be fun.

**Chapter 1**

There are days when every thing changes. Something irreversible will happen and the world will be forever different. Some of those days are global, the death of Princess Diana, September 11. Some days are personal, the death of a loved one or news of a life changing illness. There may be many of these days in our lives. Days we wish we could visit ourselves on the other side of. We wish we could regain that bit of lost innocence if just for a moment.

For Ianto Jones there was one particular day, although there had been and would be many such days in his life, but the day that would define and eclipse all the other days was the 8th of July, 2006. The day the Cybermen and the Daleks invaded the earth.

Up until that point Ianto's life had been going pretty well. He was living in London in a small flat in Kings Cross. It only had one room and he was regularly woken at night by his fridge starting its defrost cycle, or neighbours playing music or having rows, but he was only a short tube ride to SOHO and all London night life had to offer. It certainly beat living on an estate in Cardiff and spending Saturday nights at the Builders Arms or braving the clubs and watching short skirted girls tottering on high heels as they vomited in alleyways.

Ianto also had a great job. He had responded to an advertisement in the Times and after an interview and a series of psychological tests had found himself working for an organisation called Torchwood as a research assistant in the Robotics department. Even though he spent most of his time filing and making coffees for the senior researchers, Torchwood wasn't an ordinary place to work. The Torchwood Institute existed to counter alien threats and use alien technology to advance the British Empire, well what remained of it. Ianto had been a little dubious at first, but was willing to play along for the pay cheque and the privilege of working in the Canary Wharf Tower. The existence of aliens was proven quickly making the job even more glamorous. Aliens aside, the best bit about he job was the reaction of Ianto's father.

When Ianto had told his dad about the job, aliens excluded, the old man and grinned broadly and slapped him on the back. "My boy, a professional! Who'd though this little Welsh estate boy would end up working up in London on big secret projects."

"Dad, it's only an entry level position." Ianto said.

"Do you have to wear a suit?" asked his father.

"Yes Dad."

"Well then you're a professional." And the case was closed. Hs father had worked forty years in the menswear department at Debenhams in Cardiff. As far as he was concerned, Ianto might have well have been the governments scientific advisor. His father had pushed him so hard and now Ianto had made it. Finally Ianto had lived up to his dear old Dad's expectations.

With the job had come a girlfriend. Lisa Hallett was possibly the smartest, most beautiful and most sophisticated woman Ianto had ever met. Lisa was working as a research scientist in the bioengineering department at Torchwood and he had been certain that she would never notice a lowly coffee boy like him. The Robotics department had research links to Bioengineering and Ianto often found himself at her workstation, delivering messages or equipment. He worked hard to find excuses to visit her more frequently. Ianto was completely surprised one day, as he delivered documents that could easily have been sent by internal mail, when she turned to him and said, "It is lovely that you make such an effort to visit me Ianto, but I'm getting slightly impatient. Are you going to ask me out or will we have to retrench the mail staff?"

And so followed the most blissful year that Ianto had experienced in his short life. That is, up until that day when everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffee Boy meets the Cybermen**

**Chapter 2**

That day, the 8th of July, 2006 started like so many of the ones preceding it with Ianto waking Lisa with a fresh mug of coffee. Her naked form sprawled on his bed. A light sheet did little to disguise the sensuous curves of her body. "Delicious", she said. He had to agree.

At work he trudged through paperwork made more pleasant by recollections of the previous night. The twelve o'clock ghost shift did little to disrupt his day. Everyone was now used to the ghostly forms gliding around at regular intervals. Ianto wondered, as he always did, if one of the ghosts was his mum. Sometimes he thought he could smell her perfume.

Although it was top secret he knew that it was Torchwood that was causing the ghosts by trying to harness power from the void. It nagged at him slightly, he didn't really trust his employers to show restraint when using the technology at their disposal. Before the ghosts there had always been whispers in the corridors that spoke of "incidents". People had changed, or in some cases had disappeared, often connected with some new alien discovery. Plugging the electricity grid into the space between universes did seem like a rather large risk to take.

During the 3 o'clock ghost shift everyone in the Torchwood facility at Canary Warf saw the ghosts turn into Cybermen. A twist from paranormal fantasy into science fiction horror. And all around the world they were changing.

Ianto had been looking directly at a ghost when it happened. His co-worker Frank was up to his usual games. Frank Lyon loved taunting the ghosts. Or, to be more accurate, messing with the ghosts to get the attention of the girls in the office. Most of the girls thought of the ghosts as a tribe of long lost relatives and anything other than abject respect left them shrieking and begging Frank to stop.

Frank was doing his normal trick of "inserting" objects in to the ghosts. The ghosts were completely insubstantial so things went right through them. Frank had moved on from his usual "back passage insertion" joke and was sliding a ruler into one ear and out the other. "See" he said to Cassie "Your, very much respected Great Uncle Jake has no brains." Cassie Preece glared at Frank like he was a forgotten sandwich found a week later in the bottom of a lunch box.

Ianto involuntarily smiled. Cassie was only a lab technician, a heartbeat above his own position, but she would hardly acknowledge his existence. She acted like she ran the lab and spent her time sucking up to the head scientist and their boss, Simon Denbone. Ianto's smile was quickly replaced by a look of puzzlement when the ghosts resolved themselves into strange metal monsters.

Ianto's first reaction was fascination, a sentiment shared by his co-workers. They were used to working with alien robotics and here standing in their lab were five fully functional, human shaped robots.

Frank jumped back from his plaything with a yell.

.........

_Please review._


End file.
